


吃草莓最好的日子

by tobelean



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobelean/pseuds/tobelean
Summary: 但丁开始试图和他回忆所谓的过去，维吉尔觉得这很无聊。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	吃草莓最好的日子

**Author's Note:**

> 题目模仿塞林格《吃香蕉鱼最好的日子》。

他们躺在魔界的土地上，朝着相反方向的两颗脑袋依偎在一起。

但丁忽然想说点什么，随便聊点什么能让他同胞的兄长说话的东西。他开始反复思索有什么能让维吉尔感兴趣的话题，除了那该死的力量。在漫无边际的搜寻中，他忽然意识到自己并不在乎说些什么，他只是有点怀念——承认这一点没有什么大不了的——怀念他们针锋相对的日子和维吉尔尖刻的嘲讽。所以他乐此不疲地在他们的中场休息时间说个不停。

“我欠了蕾蒂一大笔账。”

“愚蠢。”

“真想吃草莓圣代，我从来没有这么久都没吃过草莓圣代。”

“幼稚。”

“谢天谢地，我可以摆脱帕蒂的生日宴会了，小孩子绝对会很麻烦。”

“不可能有谁比你更麻烦。”

“你还记得你的日记本吗，老哥？”

维吉尔隐约地抓到了一些算不上愉快的回忆，所以他只是“嗯”了一声，表示自己对但丁提到的东西还有印象。

“就是被我搞丢的那本。你以前总是会写日记，直到它被我搞丢了。”

这下维吉尔完全想起来了，包括但丁隐去的那部分。

那是一个阳光明媚的午后。母亲把一束黄玫瑰插进花瓶，风将雪白的窗帘扬起，玻璃闪闪发光。他庄重地旋开笔帽，在洁净的纸页上落笔。“母亲选择了我挑选的玫瑰，愚蠢的但丁竟然想加几朵粉色的花朵进去。差劲的审美。他总是这样……”

“你在写些什么？”但丁探过头试图看清纸页上的字迹。这让他的兄弟紧张地用手盖住了内容。

“日记。”维吉尔迅速合上了他的日记本，警惕地用手压住了烫金的外封。

但丁抱着他的木剑，对兄长防备的姿态丝毫没有反应，“酷！你写了什么？我想要看看。”

“不。”维吉尔拿起他的日记背过身去。他旋即意识到自己犯了一个错误，如果你希望但丁别去做什么，那么最不应该做的事情就是对他说“不”。

“那我就一定要看到它。”但丁宣战般地在他身后说，然后像一条追逐飞碟的小狗扑上来去抓维吉尔的手。

维吉尔给了他一个肘击，紧接着被但丁绊倒。他们滚成一团，无辜的日记本被打得兴起的兄弟遗忘在地板上。

但丁不是一个耐心充足的人，但他热情、精力充沛，并且充满好奇心，如果他要做点什么，就非得做到它不可。维吉尔深知他的固执，不过他对自己的力量有着充分的自信。顺理成章地，他们把这件事变成了兄弟间的又一场较量，维吉尔的日记本是获胜者的奖品。

维吉尔把日记本藏到床底、房顶和烟囱里。而但丁总是能在当天就发现他新的藏匿地点。这场较量的难度在逐渐提高，但丁的眼睛里总是闪烁着快活的神采。

在另一个晴朗的下午，但丁终于成功了。

当但丁的朗诵声穿过楼梯和走廊时，维吉尔正在厨房里帮母亲给小饼干刷上黄油。但丁，愚蠢的但丁，如果他来了那他们谁都别想吃到今天的甜点。

“但丁的确有些进步，他的劈砍更加难以接住了，但对我来说，这不算什么……”

维吉尔冲上了楼梯，但丁高举着那本日记躲闪，干脆跳下楼梯跑出大门。愤怒让维吉尔的动作愈发敏捷，他轻而易举地追上了但丁，用还沾着面粉的手在后者的衬衫上留下几个白色的手印。他们互不相让，在追逐中不断前进，直到远离家门，在人迹罕至的野草地里抓住对方扭打。维吉尔压制住但丁乱踢的腿，紧紧捏住他的手腕，“松手！把日记还给我。”但丁的回答是一个头槌。

同样的愤怒和对战斗的渴望在斯巴达兄弟的四肢中流淌。在维吉尔又一次冲着但丁的胸口来了一拳之后，可怜的日记本飞了出去，掉进了荒草丛里。这下他们终于冷静下来了。维吉尔和但丁在半人高的草丛里翻找了一个下午，最后不得不承认有哪只鼹鼠或野兔已经把它拖进了洞里。两个人全身脏兮兮地回家，在浴室里又打了一架。

很好，他决定待会儿要在但丁身上多捅上几个窟窿。

“假装，我是说假装你每天都写了日记，你会写点什么？”

一个糟糕的兄弟谈心开场。但丁有点懊恼，在维吉尔面前，他就是没法像平时一样使用那些在人类社会中消磨时间学会的谈话技巧。

烂透了，维吉尔想，但丁伪装的方式真是烂透了。

“我会在第一页写上——”维吉尔轻笑了一声，“维吉尔不喜欢但丁。”

好吧，没人规定你必须喜欢自己的孪生兄弟，也没有恶魔这么规定，尤其前提是你总是被迫答应他的一切请求。

在维吉尔所有能回忆起的画面里，他们总是在争执。为了谁先吃到第一颗草莓，为了他莫名其妙缺页的书，为了他在下午是读书还是陪但丁练习剑技。

春日的草莓落在他手里，但丁的表情塌下来，几滴眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉在地板上。他只好赶快为弟弟擦干眼泪，把草莓双手奉上。明明篮子里的草莓堆成了高高的尖塔，可但丁就是非得和他争这一颗。但丁咬了一口，趁他不备把剩下的塞进他嘴里，“维吉，草莓好甜！”该死的但丁的口水。洁癖让他开始生气，他冲上去开始了第二回合的扭打，在一个漂亮的上勾拳后后知后觉地在口腔里回味出那点春天般多汁的酸甜。

在那些琐碎的关于草莓的争执之外，但丁也在不知疲倦地挑战着他。

他们在任何时间、任何地点都能打起来。他们在罕见的大雪里用雪球砸得对方爬不起来，在溪流旁把一场野钓变成了泼水大赛，甚至在睡梦中也要争抢被子，想方设法地把对方挤下去。斯巴达家的男孩们睡姿差极了，无论是自矜的哥哥，还是淘气的弟弟。维吉尔总是在打架中赢的那个，但但丁才是那个达成心愿的人。把任何事情变成一场和哥哥的比赛，他爱死这个了。为此，对维吉尔的书宣布主权和在维吉尔感受诗句的韵律时打扰他的专注都是家常便饭。

又一次，压倒性的胜利，他为此感到非常满意，甚至任由自己坐在地板上恢复体力。

但丁瘫倒在地上，开始重复他每一次兄弟之战失败后的宣言，“等着吧，我一定会变成全家最厉害的勇士，把所有的恶魔都打败。我会保护你的，还有爸爸和妈妈。传奇剑士但丁会保护你们所有人。”

维吉尔站起来，“也许得等你先打败我。”

但丁总有一万种办法达成他的目标，不管维吉尔有多不情愿。而维吉尔，维吉尔会用力量告诉他一切都是有代价的，草莓也是，他的让步也是。

“哦，代价，听起来确实是老哥你会有的想法。”但丁的呼吸平稳下来，他的体力已经恢复得差不多了。所以他干脆撑起身去看兄长那双和他一模一样的眼睛，“那这个的代价是什么？”

但丁用嘴唇来寻找他的嘴唇。维吉尔感觉到湿润的触感。但丁伸了舌头。他对此放任，然后在但丁的舌头进入更多后重重咬了一下。这加深了这个吻。

他的力度并不足以让但丁失去他的舌头，只不过为一个亲吻带来一点多余的润滑。半魔优秀的自愈能力让但丁几乎失去的那半条舌头迅速地长上。维吉尔并不打算这次再给他这个机会，而但丁更快一步，用手捏住了维吉尔的下颚，迫使他的牙齿无法再给兴风作浪的外来者施加惩戒。咬合肌兢兢业业地工作着，手指的力量终究还是逊色一筹。所以但丁用上另一只手，压碎了年长者的下颚。

他们继续接吻。但丁的舌头在他的口腔里追逐他的，下颚骨的碎块在血肉里搅动，让愈合变得艰难。维吉尔扼上但丁的喉部软骨，看着对方的脸因为缺氧逐渐变得青紫。但丁的回应是更加不甘示弱的侵略，血水和唾液混合着流出，从维吉尔暂时无法合上的唇角沾到但丁需要修理的胡须上。

他们分开，但丁抹掉满嘴的血沫，花了点工夫来让自己重新能发出声音，“看来我付得起这个代价。”

维吉尔从鼻腔里发出一声气音，当作对此的默认。

“你最好修理干净你的胡须。”

“一切遵照您的指示，”但丁有些浮夸地说，然后翻过身跨坐在他身上，享受在他们之间少有的居高临下的视角，“下一页呢？”

“维吉尔讨厌但丁。” 他闭上眼睛。

他已经很长时间不怎么回忆那件事了。

奔跑，继续奔跑，你要跑得更快，才能不被追上，如果双腿断裂就用手向前，如果手臂也背叛了你的意志，就用牙齿。奔跑，直到死亡。

他不知道自己在魔界活了多少年，他是只迷路的幼兽，在捕食者的领地逃窜着，靠着自己的弱小苟活。他杀过许多恶魔，有些只知道无休止的杀戮，有些偏好享受餐前猫戏老鼠的快感，有些嗅到斯巴达的气味变得疯狂，有些对蝼蚁视若无睹。

最初他埋怨母亲。他是那么期待她的出现，而她没有到来。但他无法长久地责备她。他知道她只是人类，无法穿过恶魔的层层围剿把他抱在怀里。他才是那个继承了父亲的血和力量的人，他才是那个应该去保护母亲的人。

后来他认为这要怪但丁，他愚蠢的弟弟。

你承诺过的，你会保护我，保护所有人。可你不在这儿，在我被带走日夜生活在死亡的恐惧中的时候，在我为了生存不得不生啃恶魔的血肉的时候，在我被威胁、被猎杀、在魔界的丘陵后咬住拳头祈祷不被发现的时候，你只是被庇佑着成为那个幸免于难的人。

你从来不在这里。

最后，他终于明白，一切都是他的错。他是如此弱小，任何人都可以轻易地从他手中夺走烘焙的香气、手心的诗集和被木剑切碎的秋风。

他要活下去，就不能被任何情况杀死，为此他必须先死去。

他不再奔跑，取下随身携带的东洋刀。银色的新月跃动出鞘，四处都是恶魔的血在喷溅，将他彻底地浸透了。浅蓝色的眼从满脸的血中看出去，只有血，到处都只有血。

他不停地重复挥刀的动作，到最后终于挥出了足以斩破空间的一刀。缝隙的存在如此真实，甚至能让他穿过日复一日对死亡的恐惧，望到另一端玫瑰色的晚霞。他感到自己在被强烈的诱惑牵引着，这让他全身战栗，像被从小圈养的奴隶，或者一条被打断了脊梁的狗。他走入，然后破布一样掉落，摔断了全身一大半的骨头。这给了他时间什么也不做地着看天色慢慢转暗。他的眼珠不放过每一瞬的变化，贪婪得仿佛第一次看到光明与黑夜的交接。

和但丁以为的不太一样，他曾去过很多地方，不为寻找力量或父亲的痕迹。那时候他还不知道特米尼格塔和七宗罪的封印。他来到人间，仅仅想去看看太阳。[①]

他踩着橘黄色的余晖走入佛图纳进行集体弥撒的大教堂，在玫瑰花窗下仰望父亲的雕塑。斯巴达的故事已为世间遗忘，后来的神明和宗教彼此厮杀，鲜血从耶路撒冷流到君士坦丁堡，现在你仍能在那里听到厄里斯得逞的笑声。

他想到儿时和但丁一同被父亲抱在膝上。斯巴达表情温和，看起来就像普通家庭的父亲，为满足两个孩子的好奇心而讲述过往。但丁总是更激动的那个，尖叫着问他什么时候也能变得同样强大。他会轻蔑地看着胞弟因激动而变得通红的脸吐出一句“愚蠢”。接着但丁会大声喊着“维吉明明也很想知道，你瞒不了我”，挺胸抬头试图从气势上压过他。然后他会因为羞恼和但丁打起来，他们会被父亲一手一个拎去打扫卫生，“要是被伊娃知道你们又在打架就糟了”。

眼前巨大的塑像是那个为儿子的争执而烦恼的男人吗？他双手握刀，和传说中的魔剑士以同样的姿势相对而立。

告诉我，父亲。告诉我，伟大的力量和泡沫般的日常，究竟谁才是你。

他渴望得到回答，而石像无声。佛图纳世世代代崇拜着的神明威严地俯视着他。

全知全能的主沉睡在佛图纳，他拥有两界最强大的力量，他离开了魔界，护佑人类，他是最英勇的战士。只有他能为我们带来和平与幸福，只有他。

他无法不去追求力量，从来不存在别的选择。

有个滑稽的念头忽然袭击了斯巴达的后裔，会有人带他出去吗？打碎令玻璃工匠耗尽心血的花窗和被教团世世代代膜拜的塑像，在他的面前从天而降，吹着口哨告诉他外面的月光更好。

夜色越来越淡薄，远古的英雄的面容被晨曦完全照亮，教堂外的脚步声和说话声越来越近。谁也没有出现。

他感到厌倦，为无谓的期待。无用的软弱。他需要的是力量，更多的力量。

他开始寻觅藏在典籍里的暗示，在书架前遇到那个野心勃勃的男人。

“你恐怕想象不出看到这段记载的时候我有多么震惊，斯巴达的后裔竟然是一对双生子。” 阿卡汉姆用他特有的腔调说。

蓝衣者想起了毒蛇吐芯的姿态。

“通常来说，恶魔只会诞下一个子嗣。如果是双生子，他们将在母亲的子宫里开始争斗，最终一个吞噬另一个，获得完整的力量。”

诱惑夏娃的蛇嘶嘶地低语着。

他在这座城市里游荡，有不同的人向他打招呼，不止一次。

他们叫他但丁，问他为何没穿那件标志性的红色大衣，笑他庄重的打扮是不是要去赶赴一个约会。

于是他知道了他错过了全部成长过程的兄弟就在这里。

他有一张与你一模一样的脸，有一对漂亮的双枪，总是一个人背着叛逆。他过得很好，接受猎杀恶魔的委托，不过偶尔有点经济困难。他很受欢迎，酒吧里的每个人都知道他总是来点上一杯草莓圣代。

这算什么呢？他想，当斯巴达的子嗣被提及，他们指的是但丁，就像他从来不存在，就像没有那么一个斯巴达家的孩子掉进魔界和惊恐与死亡为邻。他的双胞胎弟弟是海上的灯塔，被夜航的船只簇拥，而他是沉默的倒影，淹没于不为人知的黑暗。

他撩起额发，阎魔在手中转了一个角度又叹息似地落下，“我不是你们要找的人。”

“所以你早就知道我也在那里，”但丁上身前趋，压迫着维吉尔，“但你没来找我。”

“因为我讨厌你。” 但丁离他太近了，需要修理的头发几乎扫到了他的脸上。

他们保持着这个姿势。维吉尔习惯了沉默，但他还不能习惯沉默的但丁。但丁什么时候有这么好的耐性了？他不该总是吵吵闹闹的吗？叽叽喳喳地打断他的阅读和思考。

“我以为你死了。”

那声音简直不属于任何人类或者恶魔。它僵硬，干涩，比坏掉的机器徒劳的转动声还要让人难以忍受，它只可能来自亡者枯干的尸骸。幸好他们离得过近，他不必看清但丁此刻的表情。

维吉尔感觉到什么顶到了他的小腹，“你勃起了。”

他们毕竟刚经历了一场在死神面前的亲吻。他用了一个肯定句，陈述有关性和死亡是如此的接近的事实。

但丁有些窘迫地和兄长拉开距离，但他控制住了自己的表情，免得在他冷静的哥哥面前像个初次遗精的小孩，“所以呢？”

“继续。”

但丁挑了挑眉，向下开始动手解维吉尔的裤子，“乐意为你效劳，公主陛下。”

维吉尔给了他一下有力的膝击。但丁被恶魔肉虐待已久的胃被这一下搞得几乎要罢工。他揉了揉自己的胃部，更加怀念披萨和草莓圣代了。

“现在还没恢复体力吗？你比我想象得更无能。”维吉尔刻薄地评价了一句，准备起身。

“先别着急，”但丁按住了他，把嘴唇贴近维吉尔的耳侧，“你可以来试试我的体力，我亲爱的维吉尔。”

他把维吉尔的名字念得意味深长。余音伴随吐出的气流在维吉尔的耳廓里打转。瘙痒从耳道钻进去，顺着某根血管轻松地钻进他的胸口，仿佛他的防备不过是些锈掉的老古董。他觉得但丁在他胸腔内开启了一场枕头大战，飞舞的羽毛一次又一次搔过他的心口。

他忽然笑了，“那就让我试一试。”

但丁向后，跪在新任魔王的双腿之间舔了舔上唇，“我想你总不会希望在什么也没有的魔界弄坏衣服吧。”

维吉尔没有再为但丁增加什么难度，尽管这算不上什么有力的威胁。他饶有兴致地看他的胞弟怎么解开他的下衣和靴子，并在手指滑过他的腿侧时下流地吹了一声口哨。

最后他保持着上半身整整齐齐的穿搭，下半身被但丁剥了个干干净净。但丁凑过去舔他半勃的性器，嘟囔道：“看来你也差不多。”维吉尔不置可否。

但丁舔舐他阴茎的柱身，用舌尖描摹青筋和褶皱的形状。舌头粗糙湿润的触感缓慢地前进，留下湿乎乎的唾液刺激着愈发挺立的性器。但丁似乎没有进一步的打算，慢条斯理地用舌面挑逗他铃口的欲望。

他难耐地顶了一下，换来牙齿轻柔的研磨。这一下太过突然，他差点折断了但丁的手臂。

但丁低着头闷声发笑，感受到兄长不快的目光在他的头顶聚焦。下一秒，他张开了嘴，用温热的口腔包裹已被完全唤醒的性器。

他用心地吸吮，回忆自己在黄色杂志和网站上浏览过的所有技巧。他的舌头在拥挤的口腔里努力辗转，给冠状沟尽可能全面的抚慰。他太过专注，以至于错失了被抚慰者的表情。

维吉尔已经丢失了自己的呼吸。他并非没有攀上过绝巅，可漫长的人生不断剥落，最后连他自己也相信了关于恶魔维吉尔只需要力量的描述。但丁吹散焚烧后的余烬，死灰里发出野草，他被疯长的新叶淹没。

该死，但丁留了长发，他从来都喜欢把自己搞得一团糟，然后把维吉尔也搞得一团糟。

维吉尔抓住但丁乱糟糟的头发往下按，逼迫他吞得更深。但丁的牙齿磕到了他，痛感让维吉尔下手更重。而但丁没有顺应咽反射后退，于是他的性器捅得更深。

射精的欲望濒临高峰时他犹豫了少许，而但丁死死地抓住他的腰部。

他在但丁的口腔中释放，将后者呛得几乎再次窒息。退出时柱身湿漉漉的，带出一点方才的遗留。

但丁把嘴角没来得及吞下的东西胡乱一抹，用沾满他的唾液和维吉尔的精液的手指在对方的臀缝里按压，就势让食指插入，同时让另一只手去解自己的皮带。维吉尔闷哼了一声。

但丁用一种劝诱的语气说：“把腿打开，老哥。”

“我告诉过你的。”

“‘想要什么就自己来拿’，”但丁的回复轻快极了，“是的，我会的。”

但丁把他的一条腿架起来，手指不紧不慢地在他身体里增加。但丁无疑是他们中体型更大的那个，这也许是垃圾食品的功劳。现在他们距离太近，他恍惚中有种自己被包裹着的感觉。

“还有呢？”

“维吉尔憎恨但丁。”

“嘿，”但丁抗议起来，“别在你的兄弟刚给了你一个绝妙的口活之后说这种话。”

维吉尔不可自抑地露出微笑。

他们总是得相见的，不管是为了什么理由。他们争夺母亲留下来的项链，用比年幼时争抢草莓更凶狠的攻击。母亲大概想不到她的两个儿子会以剑锋指着彼此致命部位的方式来庆祝暌违多年的兄弟重逢。

但丁才是不该存在的那个人。恶魔的双生子不过是一个心软犯下的错误。如果没有但丁，那个被爱着的人、被保护的人本该是他。他将独享一切，力量，家庭与爱。他将更加强大。

阿卡汉姆的声音又在他耳边飘荡，或许那不是来自阿卡汉姆，而是来自他自己。

他挑飞了但丁的重剑。所以许久未见的弟弟，是否我应该杀死你，这样我们才能完美地融合，纠正在母亲腹中犯下的错误，再度成为一个整体。

阿卡汉姆靠近，在阎魔贯穿但丁的身体之后。他收刀，改用父亲留给但丁的叛逆把弟弟钉在地上，他仅仅是不想让除了他们以外的任何人插手这件事。他不得不承认，人无法杀死另一半的自己。他可以进行一切努力去杀死但丁，但他无法杀死他[②]，也无法允许别人这么做。这是家庭事务。

家庭事务，合作夺回斯巴达的力量是，在特米尼格塔顶生死相搏也是。他们只是在一场家庭纠纷中做出了不同的选择，像当初选择在花瓶中插上黄色还是粉色的玫瑰。

“家庭事务？”

他的力气完全耗尽了，拼命弯起的指尖无法阻挡阎魔仅剩的半柄刀刃掉落。到最后，他连唯一陪伴着自己的东西也无法守住。年幼时那种熟悉的情绪以更强烈的形式在他心中迸发。他的头在流血，蒙德斯的声音加重了他脑内的轰鸣。他的一只耳朵完全失去了听觉，另一只耳朵里淌满了血。他听不见蒙德斯在说什么。他猜测大概是大段的嘲弄和辱骂。但这对于他来说毫无必要，他已经背负斯巴达的名号堕落至此，一切羞辱都显得温和。但他还是听清了什么。

王座上的魔帝看起来近乎一尊神圣的塑像，“我允许你去解决你们的家庭事务。斯巴达的子嗣啊，为我亲自取来你兄弟的心脏吧。”

不，不该是这样的。一切都是因为他的失败。他输给了但丁，他没能得到父亲力量的承认，所以他才会在这里，成为蒙德斯的战利品，然后失去自己的意愿变成一具傀儡。明明他才应该是继承斯巴达的强大的那个人，他才该拥有力量能保护一切。而现在他只能看着黑色的铠甲如何将自己完全覆盖起来，而接下来他要去杀死但丁。他憎恨这一切，憎恨他的失败，憎恨但丁，更憎恨他不得不去杀死但丁。

事实上他又一次没有杀死但丁。

这不是理所应当的事情吗？他的弟弟，真正得到父亲力量的那个人，当然不会死在一个失败者的手里。那个失败的可怜虫最好死去，成为传奇恶魔猎人但丁壮丽的人生中一个小小的点缀。十年或二十年以后，在嘈杂的酒吧里，年轻不再的恶魔猎人可以要上一杯威士忌，感伤地和第一次泡吧的小姑娘回忆自己如何失手杀了双生兄长。不过但丁更可能点上一杯草莓圣代。这才是故事最好的发展方式，老套但不失经典。

可他不愿意。

他活了下来，以即便对于恶魔来说也太过不可思议的生命力。他不惜一切地活着，活着寻找力量。他的躯体逐渐到达了极限，无法再承受夜夜来袭的噩梦。但丁反复地造访他的梦境，他从或短或长的睡眠中惊醒，眼前永远回放着鲜艳的红色。

你以为你是谁？

你总是这样，你总是我的噩梦。

但丁把侧脸贴近维吉尔的心室。半魔优异的听力让他听得清维吉尔的心脏每一次是如何有力地泵动血液。这是一具流动着的躯体，只有活着的什么才会流动。然后他的脑袋一路滑落，贴近维吉尔的腿根不知道在做些什么。那块少有被触碰的皮肤罕见地刺痛，维吉尔抬起被架起的那条小腿向下狠狠一敲，肩胛骨的碎裂声传导入但丁的神经，而后者不为所动。所以维吉尔干脆利落地踹塌了他的胸骨。

维吉尔起身，赤脚踩上兄弟的小腹。血从他的大腿内侧滑至脚踝，最后没入但丁的旧衬衫。他的皮肉上多了一个圆圆的牙印，是在荒漠里一口新掘的井。血从已死的土地深处冒出来。

兄长审视着腿侧那个深深的缺口皱眉，“我可不记得你是纯种的恶魔或者什么乱吃东西的婴儿。”

现在但丁的脸上又溅满血了。他吞下那块来自他半身的血肉，感受到它顺着食道向下进入胃部，并因为对咽喉的反复折磨爆发出一阵猛烈的咳嗽。胃忠诚地向他证明另一个人的血和肉真实地存在着。温暖的胃部。现在他们又成为一体了，没有谁能将他们分离。

他用大拇指把未干的血液在那只苍白的脚踝上细细抹开，“有没有人告诉过你，老哥，你的腿真漂亮。”

维吉尔用前足在但丁还没恢复的断骨上碾了两圈，满意地听到胞弟配合地闭上了嘴。他侧头，发现一个鲜红的D被拙劣地写下，割伤了他浅色的眼珠。

他用手帮助自己进一步地打开，慢慢地坐下去。显然刚刚的扩张算不上完善。他们双方都感到疼痛，但没人说停下或者慢一点之类的话。维吉尔以一种按部就班又不容拒绝的节奏向下。动作保持了他反手收刀入鞘的精准与冷静，好像这也不过是在另一场杀戮的终止符。次元斩和性爱存在区别吗？生存，获胜，交媾，他只是从追逐一种欲望变成了追逐另一种欲望。高潮，戏剧总得有高潮。大同小异的高潮一串串砸落，令他的生命掀起一场又一场波澜。起承转合都是他的独奏。

“你也会在战斗中这么放松吗？”

但丁突兀地笑了一声，把手抚上上位者的身体。维吉尔的身体在但丁的手掌下细微的颤抖。皮肤的触碰为他锚定了坐标，维吉尔意识到自己并不像他认为的那样毫无波澜。

但丁掐住维吉尔的侧腰，依靠蛮力把他们之间的位置颠倒过来。他的颅骨结结实实挨了维吉尔一拳，但丁眼前发黑，依旧凭着直觉卡住了兄长继续动作的手臂，就像在他们小时候维吉尔曾无数次做过的那样。

“我知道你在想些什么，”但丁的声音沙哑，维吉尔知道他在愤怒，“我想要操你，现在，就在这儿，让你哭出来尖声叫我的名字。这不是因为什么该死的欲望。”

他近乎蛮横地拉开兄长的上衣，探手在维吉尔右侧的乳头上揉搓了一下，继而狠狠地顶入。

敏感点被碾过，维吉尔的颤抖愈发剧烈。他偏过头试图逃避承认情欲在他身上展现出的力量，被但丁粗暴地阻止。但丁捧着他的脸，逼迫他直视自己的双眼。热切的情感在但丁的眼里跳动着，维吉尔想起那个重新回到人间的傍晚，太阳的光芒如此纯粹，满天的云朵都在燃烧。

“是因为我渴求你。”

他们几乎同时感受到维吉尔的甬道变得潮湿起来，维吉尔刚射过一轮的阴茎也再度勃起。他的内壁痉挛着向内收缩，在但丁稍作抽离时极力地挽留。但丁进入的越来越深，他觉得自己简直又湿又软，像海洋中的软体生物，被漩涡肆意揉捏成任何形状。他勾在但丁的背后的小腿也开始瘫软，几乎从但丁腰间滑落。

“看来体力不足的人是你。”但丁停下来，把他的小腿架在肩上，更深地进入直到维吉尔的后穴完全吞下了那根尺寸惊人的阴茎。

维吉尔几乎要忍不住变成真魔人，最后那条闪着银光的尾巴从颈椎下探出，反复地抽打着地面。尾巴被但丁扯过，反系住他的双手。

现在他想要用手抚慰自己，却无法将手从自身的束缚中解放出来，只好挺着腰去蹭但丁的小腹。而但丁，但丁把腰部抬得更高，并且捏着他的尿道口让他不得解脱。

但丁手指上的薄茧在他的铃口摩挲着。他说不清这究竟是疼痛还是麻痒，但他的身体诚实地给出了反应，清水一样的液体断断续续地从那端吐出，被但丁揉弄过的那只乳头在衣服的摩擦下也不耐地挺立起来。

“让我，让我……”他终于哭了出来，“但丁！”

他反反复复地叫着那个名字。但丁，但丁，但丁。在衣柜里没被找到的但丁，在人类世界流浪的但丁，在事务所里一个人吃大份披萨的但丁，他错过的但丁。

高潮来临的时候但丁低头亲吻他的嘴唇。他们紧紧相连，交换绵长的呼吸。

但丁的脑袋凑在维吉尔的颈侧，过长的头发在维吉尔脸上拂过，带来一些春季花粉般的瘙痒。

维吉尔真的打了个喷嚏。

但丁极力忍住笑，听到他的哥哥似乎是在自语，“现在是草莓的季节吗？”

他正色道：“如果不是，我们可以等到草莓成熟。”

“所以说最后呢？”他停顿了一下继续。

“什么最后？”

“当然是你的日记。”

“但丁爱维吉尔。”

“维吉尔也爱但丁，”但丁的语气像在宣布三角形内角之和等于180°或者地球不是宇宙的中心，“我从以前就知道。”

[①] 改自海子，《夏天的太阳》。

[②] 改自海明威，《老人与海》。


End file.
